


Of Concerts and Hearts

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: OASISswap [2]
Category: Hiveswap, Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: F/F, Hey look it's me with ANOTHER WEIRD SHIP, chixie is also a BIRD GIRL!, honestly I should be working on the polyravaya but this new ship called to me, i love my singer girl and my wrestle girl, if you need a reason to read this besides cute ship: Nihkee threatens to destroy zebruh, this is kinda just some silly little romance stuff I wrote on my phone, which he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Two girls meet at a concert, romance happens.





	Of Concerts and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control, I come up with a new ship, I write fic for it.
> 
> Honestly I don't know how to write romance! But I'm trying anyway :3
> 
> So enjoy more OASISswap!

Your name is NIHKEE MOOLAH. Currently, you are working as a bodyguard at a concert in the OASIS. It's not a PvP zone, so it's not like there's any risk of someone trying to attack the performers, but there's always the possibility of creepy fans and such that try to sneak backstage to try and meet the performers. This isn't your first time doing one of these, but this is certainly one of the smallest ones you've been to. Not that it's a bad thing.

You didn't really recognize any of the names of the performers, but you DO know who organized this. Codakk himself. You don't like him, but he wouldn't leave you alone. So you deal with it. Besides, this is actually pretty decent, and you haven't seen him around yet. That's for the best.

It's been a pretty chill night. There haven't been any issues, so there isn't a lot to do. That's alright.

Well, no issues except one, which you're trying to deal with right now.

At this very moment, you're trying to convince the next performer to leave her dressing room. You can tell she's pacing around, since you can hear her talons click with every step.

She's _really_ set on not leaving this room, even though she's supposed to be about to go on stage.

\-----

Your name is CHIXIE ROIXMR, and you are completely not ready to perform. You hardly wanted to be here in the first place! Codakk practically forced you to come.

There's someone outside your door, trying to convince you to leave. Honestly, she's not doing a very good job of it. You're a little scared of her, to be completely honest. You can't see her but you can tell there is something very off about her. Or maybe it's just your fear talking and trying to make something out of those few uneven footsteps you heard before she started speaking.

Whatever it is, you still don't want to leave this room.

There's too many people outside waiting to see you perform. You've never done anything in front of a crowd this big (supposedly, it's small for this kind of stuff, but it's still too much) and you're NOT READY TO START NOW.

"Please, come on," she sighs.

You don't reply, just keep pacing.

"Look. I don't think either of us wants to deal with Codakk and that will definitely happen if you don't go out there."

She has a point. Actually, you're a little surprised she didn't go straight to that. Well, you would've probably completely forgotten to start there either, if you were in her position.

You don't want to need to spend a single moment more with him if you can help it.

So you slowly open the door to leave your room. You don't know what you were expecting of her, but it definitely wasn't someone shorter than you are (you aren't exactly very tall yourself). Not by much, but still. Her avatar is just plain human, nothing special to her really. Which is fine! You don't have anything against that. Other than her height, the only really notable thing is her left leg, which is robotic. That explains the uneven steps from before.

She gives you a small smile, and sends you off on your way to the stage.

\-----

You never got her name that night, although you would've liked to. Now all you can do is just to hope to see her again. She knows who you are, so maybe she'll find you.

Just to be friends, you know?

She might have just been a mystery guard to you, but something about her makes you want to get to know her better.

\-----

The next time you see her is the next time Codakk drags you into performing. Based on how you've only seen her at his stuff so far means she probably works for him (but you doubt it since she seems to dislike him too) or just knows him and got dragged into this (a far more likely situation even just knowing him).

When you first see her here, she's just standing around awkwardly, waiting for something to do. You don't really want to actually start the conversation, so you just ruffle your wings, hoping the movement will get her attention. It's enough to make her look over to you.

You wave at her and walk over.

\-----

You learn her name is Nihkee (she doesn't seem to worry about giving you her actual name as well as her screen name, but when you asked why she did she said she doesn't have a reputation to attract people to her if you gave it away) and that, much like you, Codakk kind of forced her into doing this stuff. At least she gets to be a _guard_ , which isn't particularly intense of a job around here, unlike you having to perform.

After talking for a little while, you realize you need to get ready. With a quick apology, you run off to do so.

\-----

You are NIHKEE MOOLAH, and just as you thought you were just having a good day hanging out with Chixie, HE shows up.

One gross, but sadly familiar man.

_**Codakk**_.

You warn Chixie, just in case she hasn't noticed, then approach him to stop him. "What do you want?" you growl.

"Nothing to do with you. Now get out of the way and let me talk to my prize singer."

You give him a hard glare. It doesn't seem to bother him, but that's not all you have against him.

You grab him by the front of his shirt, pull him down to eye level, stare straight at him, and say, "Listen. You will stop right now or I will _DESTROY_ you."

You prepare to summon your warhammer in your open hand, just in case you need to show him what you mean. It won't actually damage his avatar here, but it can certainly enforce your point.

He actually looks afraid. You're not naturally a threatening girl, but you are quite strong, and you won't hesitate to give someone a reason to be afraid of you if necessary.

Behind you, you hear Chixie sigh, " _oh my god_ ," under her breath. You guess she wasn't expecting you to do that. And you're kind of in public. 

You're threatening a somewhat well-known person _in public_.

You let go of Codakk's shirt and he runs off to the nearest teleporter, you assume to get the hell away from you. That's one way to get rid of him.

"Well, he's dealt with now," you say to Chixie. "How does an actual date sound now?"

She cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I forgot to mention within the fic, Nihkee knows Chixie's name because Chixie performs under her actual name rather than her screen name (Roixmr).


End file.
